iWant to know more!
by HoTTermanMax
Summary: Sam y Freddie se casaron y fueron muy felices, pero siempre quedan historias sin contar. Popurri de historias que suceden entre "iWant to know" y "iWant you Forever"


**Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no subia nada de nada, y aqui vuelvo con la idea que les habia dicho. Una "continuacion" para la historia que cree con mis dos anteriores fanfics "iWant to know" y "iWant you forever". Este fanfic tratara sobre historias que sucedieron en medio de toda la historia o despues de la historia y etc... De verdad espero que les guste.**

**Como siempre, iCarly le pertenece a Dan schneider(Idolo), aunque ultimamente lo odio un poco, todo por que destroza mis sueños Seddies xD!**

* * *

– ¿Seguros que estarán bien? – Aquella era la décima vez que hacía la misma pregunta y como las otras nueve oportunidades encontró la misma respuesta.

– No te preocupes Carls, Freddifer y yo nos haremos cargo de Amy – Aquella completa seguridad sobre la situación era lo que más ponía nerviosa a la más joven de los Shay.

Era la primera vez que saldría de casa sin su hija, y también la primera cita que tendría con Gibby desde que había dado a luz a la pequeña. Habían pasado cerca de unos ocho meses desde que Amy había llegado a su vida, meses en los cuales Carly sufrió de diversos males, tales como el clásico "¡No me veas, estoy gorda!" y los extremos cambios de humor.

Freddie se acercó a su amiga y apoyo su mano sobre su hombro.

– No te preocupes, si a Sam le da hambre alejare a Amy lo más rápido que pueda –

Aquella estúpida broma relajo un poco más a Carly, más no la reacción de la rubia contra su novio, quien le dio un cabezazo en plena frente. Carly aclaró su garganta obteniendo la atención de los presentes.

– Ya saben todo lo que tienen que hacer. Los pañales están en mi habitación y tiene unos cuantos biberones listos en el refrigerador, ¡Así que ni se te ocurra darle algo de comer! – Grito apuntando a su mejor amiga.

Sam se hizo la desentendida y corrió a la cocina a sacar algo de jamón. Carly suspiró largamente antes de volver a hablarle a Freddie.

– Van a estar bien, ¿Verdad? – Lo cierto era que no le preocupaba dejar a su hija con sus mejores amigos, sino que la idea de no estar con su pequeña. Freddie sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

Unos veinte minutos después llegó Gibby quien se llevó a su novia a ver una película lo suficientemente empalagosa como para que se besaran por unas cuantas horas seguidas.

Freddie se despidió de ambos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– Entonces, ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras Amy esta dormida? – Pregunto el chico inocentemente.

Sam ya se había terminado el pedazo de jamón, por lo que estaba tirada en el sofá, probablemente procesando todo.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Sam miro a su novio con un pequeño dejo de lujuria, lo que sonrojo al chico, quien tuvo que encender la televisión en un obvio intento por olvidar lo sucedido.

Sam bufo aburrida y también pego su mirada a la televisión.

Estaban pasando el show de la vaquita, el cual hacia un tiempo se había vuelto muy aburrido.

– ¿Qué tal si jugamos un pequeño juego? –

Sam miro interesada a Freddie, dándole el derecho de dar a conocer su idea.

– Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos volver a jugar eso que dejamos pendiente anoche – La voz de Freddie tiritaba a medida que dejaba salir las palabras. Sam por otro lado dejaba entrever una leve sonrisa.

– No sabía que te habías vuelto tan pervertido pequeño Fredward – Dijo de forma sensual la rubia.

Freddie reaccionó contrariado y se levantó de golpe.

– ¡No estoy hablando de eso! – Grito avergonzado – Estoy hablando del juego que jugábamos antes de pasar a eso... – Sam volvió a bufar aburrida.

Freddie se sentó al lado de su novia y susurro seductoramente.

– Pero si tantas ganas tienes podemos jugar a ese juego – El rostro de Sam se encendió en un solo segundo, y a la misma velocidad golpeó a Freddie dejándolo tendido sobre el sofá.

– ¡Sam, no era como para que me golpea... – El joven no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando noto los suaves labios de la chica.

Sam rompió el contacto y se sentó sobre Freddie.

– Entonces, ¿En qué quedamos anoche? – Pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

Freddie sonrió igualmente mientras se levantaba sin quitar a Sam de encima de él. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su novia volvió a besarla, al principio de forma tierna, hasta que la intensidad fue aumentando, al igual que las caricias que compartían.

– ¿Sería muy descarado hacerlo en casa de Carly? – Sam parecía entretenida haciendo aquella incómoda pregunta. Freddie por su lado simplemente se echo a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Por hoy sólo vamos a besarnos, ¿De acuerdo? – Sam sonrió un tanto decepcionada pero siguió de todos modos con las caricias.

Habrían pasado cerca de cinco minutos de amor entre ambos cuando empezaron a escuchar un leve llanto a través del parlante para bebés de Amy.

– ¿Así se sentirá Carls y Gibby cuando los interrumpen en pleno acto? – Sam golpeó a su novio al oír tal pregunta.

Ambos se levantaron perezosamente y corrieron en dirección a la habitación de Carly, donde estaba la cuna de la pequeña niña.

Al entrar pudieron escuchar el fuerte llanto de Amy, por lo que Sam obligó a Freddie a que fuese a buscar los bebirones de la niña, mientras que ella trataba de calmarla.

– Amy, tía Sam ya está aquí, así que ya puedes dejar de llorar – El simplón intento de la rubia no sirvió de nada ya que la pequeña siguió llorando a todo pulmón.

Sam decidió hacer las comprobaciones pertinentes que le había dicho Carly, las cuales eran revisar si se había hecho en los pañales, ofrecerle un biberón para ver si tenía hambre o simplemente cargarla un momento y así ver si se sentía solitaria.

– Primero lo primero... – Dijo no tan convencida.

Levantó a la pequeña con cuidado, lo cual era todo un logro para ella, para luego colocarla frente a su cara y olerla.

Primera opción desechada. Sam sabía de cosas malolientes y al oler a la pequeña no sintió más que un inconfundible olor a bebé y un toque de aroma que le recordaba a Carly.

Freddie llegó a su lado unos momentos después. Amy seguía llorando desconsolada, por lo que el chico sintió como se le partía el alma al verla tan triste.

– Deja de sentir lástima por ella y dame un biberón – Sam le quito de las manos una de las botellitas y la acercó a la pequeña, quien al probar el primer sorbo dejo de llorar inmediatamente, relajando a la perejita.

Amy bebía su leche con entusiasmo, mientras que con sus ojos exploraba cada rincón de la habitación y a quienes se encontraban en ella. Sam sostenía a Amy delicadamente, mientras que Freddie se había acercado para ayudar a la niña a sostener su biberón, ya que sus pequeñas manos aún no podían con muchas fuerzas.

Así pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que el biberón estuvo vacío. Si bien usualmente los bebés comen y duermen, en la casa de los Shay la rutina era muy distinta ya que cuando Amy comía recuperaba todas sus energías, permitiéndole gatear hasta los lugares más recónditos del apartamento, causándole problemas a su madre y de paso a su tío y abuelo.

En esta oportunidad los afectados eran Sam y Freddie, quiénes al tratar de cuidar a la pequeña evitaban que se moviese mucho, frustrando a la pequeña y haciéndola llorar.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Pregunto preocupado Freddie.

Sam le dio un empujón a su novio, logrando con ello quitarse el estres que estaba causando la situación. La rubia se sentó frente a la pequeña y comenzó a llorar.

Ambas mujeres lloraban desconsoladamente dejando en una situación muy incómoda a Freddie.

Amy, mientras lloraba noto que la rubia hacia lo mismo que ella, lo que llamo su atención. Las lágrimas dejaron de correr por su rostro y comenzó a gatear en dirección a Sam, cuando estuvo a su lado se subió a su regazo y le dio un intento de abrazo, ya que eso era lo que siempre hacia su madre cuando ella se ponía así. Inmediatamente Sam dejo de llorar y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña devolviendo el abrazo.

Freddie se les acercó un tanto sorprendido y también se unió al abrazo.

– ¿Como hiciste eso? – Pregunto confundido.

– Hace tiempo Spencer me contó que cuando Carly era niña y se ponía a llorar así, el hacia como que lloraba para que ella se calmase –

Freddie se sorprendió ante tal lógica, pero sonrió satisfecho ante su resultado.

– Creo que deberíamos dejarla jugar, ¿No crees? – Dijo Sam enternecida ante la escena en la que se encontraban los tres.

Freddie tomo a la niña de los brazos de su novia y la coloco en el piso, acto seguido tomo a Sam de la mano y la arrastro hasta donde estaba la niña, dando comienzo a una interminable sesión de juegos…

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando Amy comenzó a dar ligeros signos de cansancio, lo cual era buenas noticias para los chicos de iCarly, ya que ambos estaban agotados ante la inacabable cantidad de energía que poseía la pequeña, es decir, si bien Sam no había sido la que cargo a la niña durante todo ese rato, había sido la que los persiguió mientras improvisaba el papel de un malvado fantasma que los acechaba.

Freddie camino arrastrando los pies hasta que llego a la cama de Carly, donde se dejo caer de bruces.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando sintió unos pequeños pies sobre su espalda.

– Ni se te ocurra moverte Benson. Amy esta dando un paseo sobre ti antes de irse a dormir – Dijo Sam mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a avanzar por sobre la espalda del chico. Cuando la pequeña llego hasta la cabeza de Freddie, Sam la apoyo sobre su pecho y se acostó al lado de su novio.

– Freddie... – Susurro levemente la chica.

– ¿Si…? – Pregunto somnoliento el chico.

– ¿Crees que yo pueda ser una buena madre? – La pregunta de Sam hizo sonrojar a Freddie, quien se giro para quedar frente a frente.

– Por… ¿Por qué preguntas eso…? – Pregunto un tanto nervioso.

Sam comenzó a jugar con las manitas de su ahijada mientras respondía a su novio.

– A veces pienso en el futuro, y al pensar en ello no puedo evitar pensar en un bebe, pero a penas eso llega a mi mente me aterro... –

– ¿Por qué? –

– No lo se, quizá por que soy una idiota que se pasa el día entero comiendo, que es totalmente despreocupada y que no sabe controlar su fuerza – Dijo molesta Sam.

Freddie al escucharla hablar con tanta sinceridad no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal muestra de debilidad por parte de la rubia, a lo que ella respondió con un cabezazo en su frente.

Pasaron unos dos minutos hasta que el chico dejo de sobarse el área en cuestión, permitiéndole finalmente volver a hablar.

– Sam, ¿Acaso no has prestado atención al día de hoy? – Pregunto extrañado.

– ¿A qué te refieres Benson? –

Freddie cubrió con uno de sus brazos a la rubia y acercó sus labios a su oreja.

– Desde el mismo momento en que Carly nos dejó bajo el cuidado de Amy comence a notar un cambio en ti. Bastaría con decir que te dignaste a darle de comer lo que realmente tenía que comer, pero tú fuiste más allá. Te preocupaste cuando comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente, e ideaste una forma de que volviese a sonreír, te preocupaste de que estuviese cómoda e incluso jugaste con ella. No se por que te preocupas tanto, lo que yo puedo ver es que en algún futuro cercano serás una madre ejemplar –

Cuando Freddie busco nuevamente el rostro de la rubia noto que la chica estaba durmiendo, por lo que sonrió resignado y siguió su ejemplo.

A penas el chico cayó dormido, Sam abrió sus ojos y lo observó por minutos.

Estaba acostumbrada a que el nerd le dijese cosas lindas, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya. De todos modos no dejaba de sentirse feliz.

Sam miro su pecho, donde su pequeña ahijada dormía plácidamente y sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y unirse a la fiesta onírica.

* * *

Paso cerca de una hora cuando Sam despertó. Aquella siesta había recargado sus baterías completamente, por lo que se levantó de un salto de la cama. En el instante en el que sus pies tocaron el piso recordó a la pequeña que dormía sobre su pecho, pero para su alivio, la niña no estaba en el suelo.

Rápidamente se giro hacia su novio, quien seguía durmiendo cual bebé. En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Amy no estaba en la cama.

Sam comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación de Carly velozmente, en busca de la niña, pero para su horror ella no estaba ahí, y lo que era peor, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par.

– ¡Freddie! – Grito desesperada.

El chico aterrado cayó de la cama, para luego levantarse torpemente por un lado de esta.

– ¡Amy no está! – Grito una vez más la rubia.

– ¡¿La buscaste por la habitación? – Una mueca de terror había adornado su rostro.

Sam le dio una palmada en la nuca, dándole a entender que no era tan torpe como ella misma creía.

La joven pareja salió disparada en dirección al pasillo, donde tampoco habían huellas de la pequeña.

Habían sólo dos opciones en aquel momento. Que hubiese subido hasta el estudio de iCarly, o que hubiese bajado por las escaleras.

Sam dejo escapar un gritito nervioso en el momento en el que pasó por su mente la imagen de la niña en el piso al lado de las escaleras.

Era primera vez que corría tan rápido, exceptuando las ocasiones en las que corría en busca de comida, o alguna vez en el pasado escapando de Freddie.

Cuando estuvo abajo un peso se le quito de encima. Tampoco había rastros de Amy, pero al menos no había caído por las escaleras.

Segundos después llegó Freddie, aún aterrado.

– ¿Donde podrá estar? – Pregunto tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

– Lo mejor será que nos separamos. Tú busca en el estudio, yo buscaré acá abajo – Dijo decidida Sam, a lo que Freddie asintió y salió disparado en dirección a los pisos superiores.

La rubia comenzó a buscar en uno de sus sitios favoritos. La cocina.

– Noch... Definitivamente no eshta en el refrigerador – Para muchos hubiese sido una estupidez comer en un momento como ese, pero para Sam Puckett, tratar de concentrarse con el estómago vacío era un suicidio.

Cuando terminó de comer corrió en dirección a la alcoba de Spencer, la cual era unánimemente la habitación más peligrosa del hogar de los Shay. Cientos, quizá miles de cachivaches que se ergian en todas direcciones, de los cuales la mayoría estaban hechos de materiales de dudosa procedencia.

Otra imagen cruzó por la mente de Sam. Esta vez Amy estaba herida, ya que se había cortado con una de las puntas de una escultura de Spencer.

Sam se horrorizo ante la escena que imagino, por lo que comenzó a buscar desesperadamente dentro de la habitación, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

El nerviosismo ya le había ganado a su concentración. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar las cientas de posibilidades que existían para que un bebé se accidentara, y por cada una que pasaba se sentía aún peor.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos. La desesperación no la dejaba actuar, y el miedo que sentía no le permitía seguir buscando, por que después de todo, ¿Qué era peor? ¿No saber, o saber que pasó algo malo?

Volvió una vez mas a la sala. Sus opciones se habían agotado. Ya había revisado todo el primer piso, y al no escuchar reacción alguna de parte de su novio dio por entendido que tampoco la había encontrado en el estudio.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Carly?

Mientras la chica divagaba en sus pensamientos escucho un fuerte ruido el cual despertó su interés. Seco sus lágrimas rápidamente y presto atención al sonido. Al principio no pudo reconocerlo, pero después de unos segundos recordó a que pertenecía.

– ¡Freddie, ¿Qué haces jugando con el secador de cabello de Carly? – Sam salió disparada en dirección a la alcoba de Carly, dispuesta a torturar a su novio hasta que dejase de ser tan nerd, cosa que llevaría un tiempo.

Entro rápidamente y volvió a gritar molesta.

– ¡¿Deberías estar buscando a Amy y no hacien…? – Su voz se ahogo en el acto y su respiración se detuvo. Frente a ella, parada sobre la silla del escritorio de Carly estaba Amy, jugando con el botón del secador.

La pequeña al notar la presencia de la rubia se dio la vuelta y le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba escapar una risita contagiosa.

Aquel peso que había dejado salir cuando pensó que había botado a su ahijada, no podía ni llegar a compararse con el que sintió quitarse de sus hombros cuando corrió hacia la pequeña y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Por la puerta apareció Freddie, con su respiración agitada, la cual se detuvo al ver a la pequeña en brazos de su novia. Al igual que Sam, corrió y abrazo a la bebe, abrazando de paso a la rubia que la sostenía en brazos.

– ¡¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarla? – Pregunto sorprendido.

Sam se lo quedo mirando con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

– No la encontré… Ella me llamo con el secador de cabello de Carly… –

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados hasta que notaron que la pequeña se había dormido en sus brazos. Se sonrieron y fueron a dejar a Amy a su cuna.

– Esta vez dejémosla arropada… Por no decir amarrada – Propuso Freddie aun sonriente, pero aun así, totalmente serio.

Sam la cubrió con sus mantas y la arropo por ambos lados, impidiendo que pudiese moverse, o al menos impidiendo que se moviese lo suficiente para salir de su cuna.

La miraron una última vez y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación.

– ¿Le contaremos a Carly? – Pregunto Freddie asustado.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –

Bajaron hasta la sala y se echaron sobre el sofá. Estuvieron callados unos minutos, hasta que Freddie se giro hacia Sam y comenzó a observarla atentamente.

– ¿Qué pasa Freedork? – arqueo una ceja y le dio una mirada fulminante.

– Te veías muy tierna mientras estabas preocupada por Amy – Dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez que el rostro de la rubia se encendía y tomaba diversos tonos de rojo, lo cual fue seguido por un nuevo cabezazo en la frente.

– Estoy agotada... Promete que si lo nuestro llega a funcionar por un largo tiempo, nuestros hijos serán tranquilos y ojala mudos – Esta vez fue Freddie quien se sonrojo de forma violenta. Sam simplemente suspiro.

Mientras descansaban de aquel día agotador escucharon como la puerta se abría, dándo paso a Carly y Gibby.

– Gibby... – Dijo el chico que solía quitarse la camiseta.

– Hola chicos, ¡¿Donde está mi bebé? – Pregunto violentamente.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo la fuerza para responder, así que simplemente apuntaron en dirección a la habitación de Carly.

La joven madre sonrió y les dio un abrazo a sus mejores amigos.

– Gracias por cuidar de Amy – La obvia felicidad en el rostro de Carly hizo entender a la pareja que la cita había ido mejor de lo esperado.

– Carls ten cuidado, no queremos más sobrinos por ahora –

Carly se sonrojo y comenzó a golpear a Sam con un cojin. Después de unos minutos, en los cuales habían recuperado sus energías la pareja decidió irse, no sin antes robarle un pedazo de jamón al refrigerador.

Tanto sólo pusieron un pie afuera del apartamento de Carly cuando se miraron y gritaron al unísono.

– ¡A dormir! –

* * *

Carly se sentó al lado de Gibby, quien veía television.

– Los chicos parecían agotados – Comentó preocupada.

– ¿Crees que debimos haberles dicho que Amy desarrollo tendencia al escapismo e infiltración? – Pregunto Gibby distraidamente.

– No. No creo que les haya costado encontrarla bajo la cama – Dijo desinteresada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Gibby. El chico sonrió y abrazo a su novia.

– Tienes razón, nadie puede ser tan descuidado como para no darse cuenta de ello –

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando el celular de Sam comenzó a sonar, despertándola de un sueño reparador. Se estiro como pudo esquivando a Freddie y contesto.

- ¿D…diga? – Contesto somnolienta.

- Soy Carly, y necesito que me hagas un favor –

- ¿El que? –

- ¿Podrían cuidar una vez mas de Amy? –

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sam cortó la llamada y apago su celular.

- ¿Quién era? – Pregunto Freddie tan somnoliento como su novia.

- Era Carls. Quería que cuidásemos de Amy otra vez – El rostro de Freddie se desencajo un poco, pero después recordó que Sam había cortado la llamada.

- Que bueno que le cortaste. Aun no puedo recuperarme de la última vez que la cuidamos… Esa niña tiene demasiada energía… -

- Y que lo digas… -

Sam volvió a echarse en la cama, tomo el brazo de Freddie y lo cruzo por sobre si, quedando abrazados.

- Buenas noches Freddork –

- Buenas noches Sammy –

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y volvieron a dormir.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio :D! Si no fue así, ¡Rayos, lo lamento mucho xD! En fin, como habrán notado en mis fanfics siempre se ve a una Sam algo debil mentalmente, y eso se debe por que yo veo a Sam de esa manera, como una chica que desarrollo su carácter para poder esconder sus miedos y etc...**

**En fin nuevamente, espero que disfruten los episodios que vengan a futuro. No prometo que vendrán a gran velocidad, ya que estoy trabajando en otras 3 historias originales, y la verdad es que les tengo demasiada fe y esperanza y todo. Así que deseenme suerte**

**Saludos desde Chile! :D!**


End file.
